Notes on AP DADA
by HermioneGrangerTwin
Summary: Amazingly, not informational considering they are Hermione's. Hermione/Ginny friendship fic. R/Hr. H/G. AU.
1. Bookworminess

Chapter 1: Bookworminess

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: This is written as a note passed between Hermione and Ginny. Hermione is _Italics_, Ginny is Regular. Later, Ron is **_Bold Italics_**, and Harry is **Bold**.__Thanks to my bestiest friend, Twilightprincess4681, who wrote the part of Ginny! I wuv my Ginny!

4/18/99

_I can't believe you're taking AP DADA._

Pssht... I've got connections.

_Yeah...okay. Ugh...I'm starting to get bored with theory._

I know...It's a good thing I've got you to brush me up on it before the exam, since you've already read the whole bloody textbook.

_You just keep going, Gin. You know how much I love taunting._

Taunting? Who's taunting? I'm simply stating the truth.

_So maybe I have read the book. It was good!_

Good?! Dear Merlin, you've reached a whole new level of bookworminess. There is no way in HELL that a textbook could possibly be good!

_It was informational! I learned things that I wouldn't have even thought of trying_!

Well, I don't give damn if it is informational or not. Anything I'll really need to know, I'll learn from my schmexy boyfriend.

_Then why are you even here? (As a side note: I don't appreciate hearing how "schmexy" my brother is. I think Ron is the schmexiest man that ever lived.)_

-gagging- I really didn't need to hear that. I am forced to be here so I don't get detention and lose precious snog time.

_I mean, why did you choose to take this class? If you "don't give a damn"?_

So I can have a class with you and Harry. -smiles mischievously- besides, it gives me more time to convert you to the Dark Side. MWHAHAHAHA!

_-blinks- Dark Side? Oh, and Ron's in here too, you know._

The side of procrastination! -laughs devilishly- Oh and Ron's a wanker so he doesn't count.

_Your brother is not a wanker. Well, not Ron, anyway. I don't think he has to._

Are you implying something, Miss Granger, or did the fact that my brother is homosexual just not come to my eyes for seventeen years?

_I refuse to dignify that question with a response._

-laughs hysterically-

A/N: I figured I would start a little ficlet to update while you're waiting for other things. Thanks to my reviewers, you know how much I love you!

BTW: AP stands for Advanced Placement. I figured this class would be like an almost Auror level class for special students, who would be seventh years. But Ginny, well, she doesn't like conforming very much, does she?


	2. Naughtier Boyfriend

Chapter 2: Naughtier Boyfriend

Chapter 2: Naughtier Boyfriend

4/20/99

What are we learning about?

_Aren't you paying attention?_

Are you?

_I thought that would be blatantly obvious._

Well if you are, I'm not.

_Okay…So…wait. Is Harry asleep?_

No, he's playing with my hair.

_Great…Then, how are you even paying attention to me?_

I haven't the foggiest… one minute – "Harry, I'm trying to pay attention"- Okay, I can focus now.

_You didn't have to scold him._

I didn't scold him, I simply moved his hand from my hair to my thigh.

_Isn't that more distract – _

_  
__-Ron takes note… "Harry, get your hands off my sister" –_

_- _"Oh. Sorry."_- _

-Ginny puts it back "Grow some nerve! I like it there. You don't have to listen to listen to my prat of a brother"-

_-silence­­-_

-silence-

_I think Ron might maul you._

Maul who? Moi?! Never!!

_Watch your back. He's gripping my hand awfully tightly._

Your hand –haha- You need a naughtier boyfriend.

_Sure. You can say that. But you haven't seen him when we're alone._

Okay EWWWW… definitely didn't need to know that!

_You set yourself up for that one. But I prefer him to be chaste in public, especially in front of you. Plus! That means he saves it all for later._

Well I let my boyfriend be naughty any time I want, in public and private.

_Would you like to see your brother and your best friend snogging on a regular basis?_

No, but I know you like seeing Harry and me all over the place.

_Sure, I do. You know it -sarcasm abounds- But imagine how Ron feels._

Oo La La!

_Please suppose for me._

I suppose he thinks it's Christmas every day he sees us. -drips with sarcasm-

_-flicks upside head- Exactly. So please, for me, appease him and yourself._

You want me to snog Harry right now? In class?! Okay.

_I mean, if you don't stop, I will tell Ron I've changed my policy about PDA._

You really think I care. –"Harry, Hermione wants to watch us snog in class!"-

_-"Oh God." covering Ron's eyes –_

-"Miss Weasely! What do you think you're doing? Detention!" –

-_laughs-_

-"You too, Miss Granger."-

_-death glare-_

Oops…Harry took it seriously. Too bad he's teacher's pet…we could have had some quality boyfriend/girlfriend time during detention.

_Once again, I am ignoring you. Piss off._

NEVER!!

_YOU SOILED MY PERFECT RECORD! Because I LAUGHED! NOW! PISS OFF!_

_-"Damn, Hermione."-_

Ummmm…sorry? –"Harry, I'm scared!"

_You should be. Forget Ron. _I _will kill you._

A/N: Hey! Third up soon!


	3. Allonsy!

Chapter 3: Allons-y!

A/N: Reminder –

_Hermione_

Ginny

_**Ron**_

**Harry**

_Great. Lines. My first detention, and I didn't even do anything important. I laughed. I didn't fight the cause or break rules to fix something, I didn't even break the rules for Merlin's sake. Hermione Granger gets her first detention for finally loosening up and laughing.Lovely._

It's not so bad, at least I'm here too.

_I'm missing snog time for this. On the bright side, though, I'm almost done. You?_

I'm already done.

_Then why are you still sitting here?_

You really haven't had detention before. If you have lines, you must wait until the overseer allows you to leave.

_Bugger._

Considering that it is Tonks, we could be here for hours. She probably forgot about us.

_Maybe she tripped over a suit of armor and hurt herself. Again._

No, didn't you hear…Remus is BACK!!

_Well, of course I heard but you don't think...?_

You didn't know?!

_I mean, do you think they're really off snogging somewhere?_

Well, let's put it this way: when a man loves a woman…

_Please don't put those thoughts in my head…now I want to snog _really_ badly._

You? Imagine how I feel.

_Excuse me, I need just as much snogging time as you!_

Yeah, but I'm more…how do you say it? Vulgar.

_Believe it or not, I'm just as randy as you. It's not my fault you've always been promiscuous…Done!_

Yay! Let's go find Tonks!

_But we could end up scarred for life! Do you want to see Remus and Tonks?_

Who cares, it's a picture worthy moment!!

_You've got that camera I gave you for your birthday?_

It's in the bag. –smirks mischievously- Allons-y!

_Oui! Let the fun begin!_

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Next should be up by Sunday at least.


	4. Badass and Disappearing Manhood

Chapter 4: Badass and Disappearing Manhood

A/N: Ginny, _Hermione,_ **Harry,** _**Ron**_. Oh, and I know I said. I'm sorry. Three days late. Ron and Harry have a real part in this chapter. Have fun!

4/24/99

_Oh. My. God. Can you say "blackmail"?_

I know. These pictures will get us out of detentions with Tonks for the rest of the year.

**What pictures?**

_**Yeah, seriously, guys.**_

_Ummmm…pictures of the execution of the extra credit spells for DADA._

_**raises eyebrows Really?**_

Of course…what else would we be talking about?

**Ginny, I know you well enough to know when you say something that you know isn't true. This is one of those times.**

Bugger.

_**Really, Hermione. Did you think that you would be able to pull one over on us?**_

_No. I'm stalling. These pictures are so great. We don't want to get you in on it._

Yeah. And you'll probably see it later.

_If we get too many people in, then the impending agreement will be void._

Exactly, but I have a feeling we'll have to reveal at least one of them on the ceiling of the Great Hall.

**Anonymously, right?**

_Obviously. She wouldn't go for it until we show her the evidence anyway._

And then nobody will know it is us and we can still use the other pictures for different things.

**Blackmail.**

_**Exactly. I had no idea you could be so diabolical, babe.**_

It's my bad influence.

**We knew that.**

_Excuse me, I can be bad on my own! Potions cabinet, Ministry of Magic, horcrux hunt! I'm a badass!_

_**Yeah, okay.**_

**You saying that you're a badass is pretty much proving that you aren't a badass. Ginny on the other hand…**

Everyone knows I am.

_I hate you all._

_**I love you!**_

Well, at least you have him.

_Don't you love me?_

_**-glares-**_

**Of course. You know I love my sister.**

Whatever.

_I love you two, too._

_**But not Ginny?**_

_Exactly._

Awww…you know you lurve me.

_Not a bit._

**Riiight.**

I don't believe you.

_Okay. –turns to Ron "I'm wondering how long it will take before she…" fizzles out – _

Haha. Since you are all haters, I'm going to someone who actually loves me.

**Awww Gin, I can't save you from them.**

Fine! –"Dean! Come save me!" –

_**You tard.**_

_Seriously._

**She's not going to actually hang out with him.**

_I wouldn't be so sure._

_**She **_**is **_**a tard.**_

-Ginny sneaks away while Tonks has her back turned-

**Wait. Where'd she go?**

_**What'd we say?**_

_Honestly, Harry, you have to learn to trust us. We have been the Golden Trio for 7 years._

**What are you right about?**

_**She's a tard!**_

_-shakes head- Alright, obviously, your vocabulary has seriously dwindled since we began snogging._

-Ginny sits down next to Jon Cullingsford, a seventh year with a known crush on her, and talks to him-

**Wait a minute. That bloke is looking in very inappropriate places! I'm going to kill him!**

_Stop for a second. Ginny just noticed._

_**He's gonna die.**_

**Yeah! That's my girl!**

_I wonder if she'll do it in front of Tonks…_

**Did she just kick him?**

_Oh bugger, there goes his…manhood._

_**She finally took my advice! Started kicking guys in the crotch! **_

**Ouch. She's coming back!**

_I love you again._

Thanks. That was fun.

_Do you love me?_

Sure.

_That's probably as good as it's gonna get._

_**I can vouch for that.**_

Are you saying I don't love you, brother?

_**No, I'm saying you won't admit it.**_

I lurve you, brother…but I love Harry more.

_But you won't say you love me?_

Well, I love blokes, not girls and I'm forced to love my brother.

_Just say it._

**Say what?**

_Ginny, say it._

Okay, you're by bestest friend forever and I love you for it. Happy?

_Very much so._

Just kidding.

_**Oh Good Merlin.**_

A/N: Sorry for the wait. REVIEW!


	5. Secret Lovers

Chapter 5: Secret Lovers

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a sad assemblage of stories that are not worthy.

A/N: Alrighty! How about the day after? Oh, and: Ginny, **Harry**, _Hermione_, _**Ron**_. Thanks!

4/27/99

_So, how much do you think we'll get from Tonks?_

Je ne sais pas. I hope we get a lot.

_Oui. Moi aussi._

Oh, tais-toi! You barely even speak French.

_And you do?_

Oui Mademoiselle Granger, je parlé le français.

_Je parlé…enough. I did go to France for the summer one year._

I have a French sister-in-law.

_So will I, eventually. Although, technically, she'll be my sister-in-law-in-law._

Making wedding plans?

_Might be. Not anything definite._

Ron, what do you say about that?

_**About what? –reads- Oh. **_

_-blushes-_

_**-looks at Hermione and whispers, "Really?"-**_

_-nods nervously-_

_**-tosses note at Ginny-**_

Here comes the groom, high on the 'shroom, watching the pretty colours…

_**-is too busy kissing Hermione-**_

-"Miss Granger…Mr. Weasley, report to dentention!"-

-holds in her laughter-

_-smiles "We'll continue this later."- Confront Tonks after class?_

Of course.

_Thanks. Although snogging in detention would be new, I'm not exactly keen to try it._

Two detentions in two days? Naughty, naughty.

_You think you're funny. Still, Tonks after class. So…maid of honour?_

NO!

_Why?_

I'm going to America.

_You'd leave here to go to that rubbish country?_

I'm an original Yank!

_No, you're not. Plus, do you really want to miss my wedding?_

Why do you think I'm going to Africa?

_America, Africa. Is this some sort of game?_

I'm going to go help galleonless children. Harry doesn't know yet.

_No, you're not. Seriously, you don't have to be my maid of honor. I'll just ask someone else. And how exactly do you plan to help galleonless children with no galleons of your own?_

I'll gain galleons by teaching young children the Bat-Bogey Hex. Or, maybe I'll just borrow my secret lover's money.

_He's not exactly a secret._

Shhhh…

_So, I suppose I shall have to get married before you leave._

I'm leaving in twenty-one days.

_That's before school ends! Surely you can wait for the summer._

I'm pretending to go off on "maternity leave".

_Yes, because you look _so_ pregnant._

**Wait. Who's pregnant?**

_Ginny, apparently._

_**HARRY! I'LL KILL YOU!**_

**That's im-impossible. We haven't – haven't even…**

I'm kidding. Oh, and Harry, I'm going to Africa in twenty-one days.

_**Mum'll flip her lid.**_

_Wait. You're going to let her go? And, Ginny, you haven't?_

**You**_** haven't?**_

You have?

_I implied this to you for a reason._

I thought you were kidding.

**And I thought Hermione was traditional.**

_**You told her?**_

_Yes, and then she implied you were homosexual._

**What?!**

I simply stated that…well..that Ron wasn't a wanker because he was a homosexual.

_**Hermione, what did you say exactly?**_

_That you didn't need to wank._

_**Well, yeah, and?**_

_That was it. You have me._

Or other manly men.

_**I'm going to ignore that. Harry, you're too quiet. What's going on in your head?**_

**I'm wondering if Ginny is really going to Africa and how you got some and I didn't.**

_**-shrugs- Hermione trusts me more. And it's all part of the Weasley charm.**_

Wow, 'Mione. I guess you really are randy. And I would like to wait. It's all part of the Weasley charm.

_I waited seven years. And if he leaves me, I know he'll have nine angry Weasleys to deal with._

Well, I've had to wait for thirteen years and I have decided to keep my coveted virginity.

_Why are we talking about this?_

I'm going off to Africa on maternity leave in twenty-one days. And Ron says horny Harry is coming.

**I am **_**not**_** horny.**

It's okay Harry. I know you.

_**Merlin, you are always touching each other, but you haven't…?**_

_Apparently not. Change back of subject: What do you think Harry?_

**Well, considering I can't go, I don't like it one bit! There are a lot of guys in Africa.**

_Why can't you go?_

_**I asked him to be best man.**_

Harry, you're supposed to refuse!

**Sorry?**

_Well, I suppose you'll be walking down the aisle with Luna._

Fine. I'll go to Africa by myself.

_**No, you won't.**_

**I concur with Ronald.**

Oh no, you don't.

_Here we go again. Harry, Ron, calm yourselves._

Yes dearest boyfriend, calm.

_She will be fine._

Yeah, seriously. But then again…I could always take Dean.

**-glares angrily at Dean-**

Or not.

BTW: I have absolutely nothing against America. I just feel that Hermione wouldn't see why Ginny wanted to go.


	6. Before Things Get Horny

Chapter 6: Before Things Get Horny

Recap: Ginny, _Hermione_, **Harry**, _**Ron**_

4/29/99

I can't believe Tonks is an auror. I mean she surrendered so easily.

_Yeah, you'd think with a mentor like Mad-Eye, she'd be tougher._

Constant Vigilance!!

_Yeah. Exactly. Okay, so recap with me: no detentions for us or Ron and Harry, no homework, and Hogsmeade trips two days per week?_

Yep. TGI…end of school.

_Amen._

It makes me think of the old days when there was no Hogsmeade.

_Why?_

Because now I'm not nearly as bored and I can stalk Harry whenever I want.

_Ah, I see. So…what would you like to do this weekend?_

Stalk Harry.

_You disgust me. Don't you want to spend time with me before you leave?_

Let's ask Harry.

_Fine, I'll just take Ron to Hogsmeade with me._

Harry, we have a date.

**Really? Hermione is letting you? Yes!**

Okay well. Have fun. Ron, are you ready for our night alone?

_**Alone? Without the Christmas crew?**_

Christmas crew? Who are the Christmas crew?

_**You and Harry. Red and green. Christmas crew.**_

The only thing he thinks about is Christmas.

_That was hurtful. He thinks about a lot of things._

Okay…Harry let's go before things get horny.

**We can't, we're in class.**

Bugger.

_**I think you two are more likely to get horny.**_

Why do you say that?

_Are you touching right now?_

Maybe.

_Prime evidence. You're _always_ touching._

So are you two.

_**Chastely.**_

_Yay! Your vocab's back! _

Then what are you doing? Holding hands like innocent little kids?

_At the moment._

_**We can do more, if you wish.**_

No Hermione, support feminism.

_Feminism?_

Have control over your man. –"Harry, put your hand on my thigh." – See!

_**Oh Merlin. Don't tell her that. She's controlling enough.**_

_I don't know whether to be insulted or not. Well, I don't need my boyfriend to touch me. I know he loves me. He touches me enough when you're not around. Like in Charms._

Harry loves me, and I know it.

**Yes, that's true, babe.**

_Yes, but, as I have said _many times_ before, the reason he doesn't touch me is because you're here._

_**Yeah, Gin. So, shut up.**_

Okay, I'll talk to Harry.

_**Big loss.**_

_-"Ron put your hand on my thigh."-_

That's it 'Mione! Nice control!

A/N: Sorry for the wait. The second shall be up soon. Like today or tomorrow soon. Thanks again to my Ginny. (And my other Ginny: your perverted mind has inspired me.)


	7. SSATBTBWLTBHWCFTNTSFACHM

Chapter 7: SSATBTBWLTBHWCFTNTSFACHM

Recap: Ginny, _Hermione_, **Harry**, _**Ron**_

Thursday, May seventh, 1999

_So…wedding's on Saturday._

Okay…I'm leaving tomorrow.

_What about our eleven more days?_

I'm skipping them. –"Harry, I need some money." –

_**Merlin, Gin. Needy much?**_

No…

_**Whatever.**_

_So Luna it is._

Why? I'm not going anywhere.

**What? Why do you need money then?**

Ummm…well, I need to get a friend a present.

_A friend? Okay. No crazy maid of honour! –does a little dance –_

_**Thank God. I was afraid we'd end up with a snargle-themed wedding.**_

They're called nargles, and shut up, Ronald. I don't want to be maid of honour.

_Why?_

I don't want to be a "maid". I like the title: "Schmexy Sister Already Taken By The Boy-Who-Liked-To-Be-Horny Who Coincidentally Feels The Need To Support Feminism And Control Her Man". What do you think? Better than "Maid of Honour"?

_**Errrrrrm…**_

_Do you want a big button with "SSATBTBWLTBHWCFTNTSFACHM" on it?_

_**She'd need a cloak!**_

**So much for a non-crazy Maid of – **

-hits Harry-

**-I mean "SSATBTBWLTBHWCFTNTSFACHM". Sorry 'Mione.**

_She's crazy in a different, viable way. We'll have a sash for you._

You have to announce it like that at the wedding; otherwise I'm not doing it.

_It will be in the program._

Huzzah!

_**Yeah, she's not crazy.**_

_I wuv my CSSATBTBWLTBHWCFTNTSFACHM!_

What about you, Hawwy? Do you lurve me too?

**Yes, Ginny, I lurve you.**

Bubber, dawing?

_**No, definitely not.**_

Grrrrr…

A/N: Don't ask about the "SSATBTBWLTBHWCFTNTSFACHM". My friends are all insane, with one notable exception. Wait. Never mind, he's kinda crazy, too. Oh, and although the wedding can't be in the fic due to note purposes, there will most likely be a fic with it included. Don't worry.

BTW: "Bubber, dawing" Brother, darling. My Ginny is _pretty_ crazy, as stated above.


	8. Never Give the Woman the Money

Chapter 8: Never Give the Woman the Money

Recap: Ginny, _Hermione_, **Harry**, _**Ron**_

YAY! You're back!! I had long, somewhat provocative talks with Harry. It was fun, but there was no arguing.

_Provocative in what way?_

_**Yeah, Harry? –glares-**_

**Errr…**

In the same way you two are yet more, well in Harry's case mostly and mine somewhat, sex-deprived.

_**I'm glad to hear you're deprived.**_

_Oh, Ronald. Leave them alone._

Yeah Ronald.

_**Stop calling me "Ronald". There are only certain times that's allowed.**_

Whatever you say, ickle Ronny-poo.

_-to Ron- You just had to say it, didn't you? –to Ginny- You are just provocative._

No, I'm not…much.

_Suuuuure… well…we had fun on our honeymoon, in case you wanted to know._

I didn't.

_Of course not._

_**Thanks for your concern.**_

It's my job.

**If it helps, I was worried.**

_Thanks, Harry._

His worryness doesn't count, he's worried all the time.

_Well, we love Harry more._

No, you don't, and Harry loves me more. Or he better…

**I love you more…in a different way.**

More romantically and of course, as your best friend, right?

**Errrr…**

-watches-

…**of course, Gin.**

_Moving on, Gin…where's that present for a friend?_

What present?

_The one you needed Harry's money for._

Oh, there was no present, I wanted a new Wicked Witches t-shirt.

_**-shakes head- I told you not to give Ginny the money. Never give the woman the money.**_

_WHAT?! WHAT WAS THAT? –begins to bicker with her new, stupid husband- _

You don't believe that, right Harry?

**No, I don't. Anyway, we have enough money to spend on t-shirts.**

_**So do we.**_

_-is silent-_

**Since when? Last time I heard, you were complaining about how little money had.**

-is also wisely silent-

_-is timid- Last night, after we got back…err…I was given a very generous offer from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to be an attorney._

Cool, I guess…

**But how exactly did you get rich so fast? They didn't pay you to hire you, did they?**

_Well, I was going to go into the Auror department, hence why I'm in this class. So when they asked, I said told them that. For some reason, they were disappointed, and they offered me _generous_ compensation. I told them I'd think about it._

**How much?**

_**That's for us to know and you never to find out.**_

Okay…But you know I won't rest until I find out.

_**You do that.**_

Well, I think you'll be a great attorney, 'Mione.

_Thank you. I thought so too. It suits me._

_**You can definitely make a point.**_

_What is _that_ supposed to mean?_

_**-is evasive- Absolutely nothing.**_

I think I'll probably play Quidditch. Holyhead Harpies, hopefully.

**No…**

Yes.

**No.**

If you want to keep me, yes.

_**If you want to live, no.**_

**Why wouldn't I live?**

-gives Harry death glare-

_**No, Mum'll kill Ginny.**_

Well, keep in mind that Harry's always been her dream child…and she'd angry because you made her sweet, innocent angel cry.

**Sweet and innocent, my arse.**

A/N: Alright. I have some bad-ish news. Considering that the Hogwarts school year, and my school year is closing up, this fic will probably have only two more chapters after this. Good news, there will most likely be a sequel.

Bad-ish news, again: This sequel will be _much_ more sporadically updated, as my Ginny is moving schools, and we always write this during Geometry. So, there will be much less updating. Sowwy.


End file.
